Secrets
by brathanxo4eva
Summary: BeccaNathan's little sistergets raped. What happens when they don't find the guy and he comes after all the girls?


**They Don't Know About Us**

_This is a Brathan, Laley, Jeyton fic._

_P.s. Can someone please make a banner of all the characters? I don't know how to…_

**Summary**: Brooke and Nathan start to have feelings for each other, Peyton and Jake start going out, Best friends turn their relationship around.

Nathan is protective of his little sister. Even though they are ½ siblings they act like full siblings. Nathan just wants to protect his little sister from life, guys basically. And she's getting sick of it. Peyton and Jake develop feeling for each other while they are becoming friends; will they admit their feelings before it's too late? Do opposites attract or do similarities win over? We'll see with Brooke and Nathan. Do best friends make it as more or will it ruin their friendship forever?

**Characters:**

_Nathan Scott_- the big shot basketball star in their high school. He was usually a jackass in school but at home he was different. He had a little sister named Becca who looked up to him as a hero. He hated his ½ brother Lucas.

_Lucas Scott_- Lucas was the more passionate, caring brother. He was so close to his mom and best friend Haley, it seemed that was the only thing he needed, until now.

_Becca Lee_- Becca was Deb's daughter. which meant she was Nathan's ½ sister and Lucas' step sister. Her dad was some guy Deb had an affair with a while back ((that guy she told Nathan about in the 1st season—only it happened 15 years ago)). She knew lucas and kinda had an interest in getting to know him. She would never tell Nathan that though. ((picture—Taylor Cole))

_Haley James_- Haley was a tutor at the school. Her best friend was Lucas Scott. She thought she was fine with just being friends but lately she's been getting deeper feelings and she doesn't know if she can stay friends any longer…

_Peyton Sawyer_- Peyton was the emo/tortured artist/every boy wanted chick of the school. She just broke up with Nathan and for some reason wanted a boy that was nice for once, different then the guys she always seemed to date, she was starting to make a friendship with Jake Jagielski and realized he is exactly the type of guy she wants.

_Brooke Davis_- Brooke was Peyton's best friend. She was head cheerleader and recently ran for president and won. She was the cheery cheerleading captain. No wonder Lucas called her cheery. Brooke was actually thinking she had an interest in Lucas Scott, until Nathan and Peyton broke up then things started to turn around completely.

_Jake Jagielski_- Jake was the boy next door basically. He had a daughter Jenny who was almost 2 now. He was starting to like hanging out with Peyton but could he maybe feel more for her?

Chapter 1 

Becca had a secret a secret she kept from the world and didn't even tell Nathan. Its been a week since it happened… the big secret. She thought she was doing a pretty good job at hiding it but turns out Nathan knew her better than that.

"Becca what is wrong with you? You've been a bitch this whole past week and really distant I know something is wrong just tell me. You know you can't lie to me..

"Natey I'm fine really, I've just been stressed lately with school, friends, everything… there is nothing to worry about.

"Yes first of all you are always stressed about that so why is now any different second of all I can tell when you are lying to me." Nathan was getting annoyed with this crappy mood of hers. He was starting to get the feeling this problem of hers was serious.

"Rebecca Lyn Scott what do you have to tell me?"

Becca hated when Nathan called her that. She knew she could never lie to him but at the same time she never really wanted to tell him the truth.

"Nate ugh you better sit down." Nathan sits down on the couch and waits.

"so uh okay here it goes." Becca was pacing and looking down playing with her hands. "remember last night when I went for a jog. Well there was this guy he sort of raped me…" She was nervous for Nathan's response. She thought he would kill someone.

Nathan stands up with fire shooting out of his eyes. "How… how could this of happened? I should have been there. It's all my fault.

"No Nathan you didn't know this isn't your fault." Becca replied trying to calm him down. "Yes it is. You are my baby sister I'm supposed to protect you!" Nathan said slamming his fist against the wall. Becca had never seen him like this; she was scared. She started crying. "I'm not your responsibility. I', 16 years old I can take care of myself. Becca yelled crying hysterically running out the door.

Nathan wasn't listening. He always protected his sister and he never will stop. So he grabbed his gun and went out the door heading toward the park.

Next: this is my 1st story so it' probably really bad. But tell me how I should change it or whatever. Thank you for reading!


End file.
